


ZibVoid

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Invader Zim Comics, zib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Zib muses in the void. Pre-Battlevoid arc.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	ZibVoid

**Author's Note:**

> He calls himself Dib, so that's what I went with, just so it isn't confusing.

It took a while to realize that time was passing. Time is hard to judge in a void, where there’s nothing but your own head, your own thoughts running in endless circles as infinite as the space around you. 

Dib thought. He tinkered with the pieces of machinery that had survived the wave, then he un-tinkered with them when they made nothing that could help, only keeping himself from smashing them with the reminder they were all he had left. He paced, wondering what he could compare the ‘ground’ here to. Tile? No, it was seamless, like glass. But it didn’t crack, even when he did an axe kick, and then another one for good measure. The Pak healed the bone when he kicked too hard, and then it didn’t need to because it was reinforced now.

He couldn’t count the days, because there were no days to count. That would rather ruin the point of a void, having days, or anything at all.

The generator hummed, waiting for Zims to come. It had been doing that forever and for no time at all. How long had he been here?

Dib had realized he wasn’t aging normally anymore… four years ago? Four years pre-void, that is, back when this place had hummed with life and he’d had an alien to dissect, and then its base to do the same with. He had stopped Zim when he was 13, and had donned the Pak soon after that, and he was pretty sure he’d been 13 since. The minutes folded in on themselves, origami time that he couldn’t see the shape of and that infuriated him.

He talked to himself.

He talked to himself.

He talked to Zim, who hadn’t said a word since he’d died, but maybe he was just giving him the silent treatment.

Round and round, the generator buzzed like a bee and a hospital and a bug zapper that would draw in prey like flies to a web, except he was the spider now and the Zims were the moths.

Dib. Dib Dib Dib Dib Zim Dibdibdibdibzimdibdibzimdib. The names popped off his tongue as he rolled them both in his mouth, over and over until they didn’t seem like names at all anymore.

He built a suit, but there weren’t enough parts. He built a control collar, and there were. He walked on the floor, and then the walls, and then the ceiling because this place made no goddamn sense and never would and he was going to be stuck here for-

There was a crash, and he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always welcome!


End file.
